


Diamond Meets Devil

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Fighting, Gen, Martial Arts, Steven battle prowess is tested, Steven gets cracked, Steven is chased through the woods, Steven looses the dondai, bit of a curb stomp, crossover fic, defeted hero, i love Steven i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven has a very bad night....And then he meets the damn devil
Kudos: 4





	Diamond Meets Devil

Diamond meets Devil

"This gem is cursed, I swear to god! Steven swore as he ran from his pursuers. His breathing hard as he ducked, leaped and pivoted through the dark forest, hoping to get away.. or at least get them alone. 

It was starting to look like the latter.

The heavy, inhuman feet sounded like horrid thunder behind him as they got closer and gained in number as he led them away.

"Gotta get away!" The hybrid yelled as his skin turned rose pink and the world ‘slowed’ as he moved forward, instinct and survival taking the helm. Unaware of where he was going, the only thought being to get away. 

It was a few minutes after he disengaged pink mode and actually took count of where he was.

A field full of white lilies, the moonlight shining down. "Whoa.. This was around here?" He was entranced by its beauty and serenity. "Gotta definitely bring Berry here for a night date." affirmation in his voice as he sent a picture to his Jam-heart only to find he had a weak signal. 

"Hopefully, she'll get it." He sighed, his thoughts back to his current situation. 

"What the heck was all that about, anyway?" 

The situation was concerning, to say the least. 

_ *55 minutes ago* _

_ He just stopped by a food cart to get a quick bite to eat and something with caffeine to keep him up a few more hours so he could make it to his next stop or as close as possible.  _

_ That when he was approached by a large cloaked figure. Steven thought nothing of it, he lived the likes of Garnet after all. It wasn't until his ear caught a strange mechanical hum from the being that he turned his attention towards them and their red glowing eyes. _

_ He didn't get the chance to introduce as a fist the width of his shoulders, nearly took off his shoulders. Even with his shield he was tossed back across the road, landing on his side and skidding into a guard rail, bursting it with a groaning cough. _

_ As he rose to his feet, he heard the giant rush towards him, a mechanical roar, both fist cocked back to strike again.  _

_ With a growl, Steven manifested a couple of hexagon structures and tossed them forward. His eyes widened as the giant fist shattered the hard-light projectiles as if they were thin glass and continued its charge, not losing a step.  _

_ The giant swung both its black gloved fist down similar to an axe, all intention of crushing Steven's skull only to be tossed back by the sudden creation of an elastic rose bubble.The giant stumbled, regaining its balance after a moment and got rammed into by Steven and his shield, throwing the giant back over the rail and down into the forest below. _

_ Breathing harshly, guilt filled his heart and curiosity, his mind as he turned away and walked towards the Dondai and got his phone, feeling a need to call Connie and tell her what happened. _

_ That’s when he heard grunts coming from below and getting closer. He turned to where the giant fell and watched as it pumped and thrust its thighs, with exhaust coming from it's back; hovering higher and higher, above his own position before dropping like an anvil. Steven scurried and dived to the other side of the road as the robot stomped on the Dondai, tearing through it as if it was maché. _

_ Steven couldn't say anything, words drowned by shock, anger, and surprise. He took a look at the giant, too enraged to care that it was no longer cloaked. He charged forward and swung with a bubble spiked fist.  _

_ The two met in a collision of magic and robotics as Steven hands met the mechanical mammoths in a bevy of blows. The sound of hard-light scraping and bouncing of thick metal rang in the young man's ears; the sparks, beautiful and horrifying almost blinded the boy more than once, and the force of each collision reverberated throughout his body, to the very bone.  _

_ Even with his impressive healing, stamina, and endurance he knew he couldn't keep this up..not as long as this mohawk sporting, army casual attire, Schwarzenegger looking menace.  _

_ So he didn't. _

_ Steven dropped his guard as a left hook aimed to decapitate him. Utilizing a bit of diamond level physicality, he was to slip under the blow and deliver an overhead straight to the chest of the machine man. The result was a literal blow out as Steven fist tore through the machine chest and out of its back. Steven stepped back as the robot-soldier fell to its knees, eyes gray and body lifeless. The body fell forward with a loud thud creating a small dust cloud. Steven laughed and sighed as he looked up feeling victorious. _

_ His pupils dilated in fear as he saw what looked like giant meteor fall from the sky. His jaw dropped when the meteors unraveled to reveal more of the robot soldiers, a baker's dozen of them, all aiming towards him. He didn't think just moved as he reached for the railing, feeling a hand on his ankle. _

_ Rage coursed through him as he looked down at the supposedly decommissioned machine hand holding him in place. It intensified when the machine looked up and opened its mouth revealing a timer with a nine second timer.  _

_ The hybrid summoned his shield and sliced both the hand and head of the downed robot off, before picking up the skull, now with four seconds on the clock, and jettisoning it towards the falling robots, giving it a horizontal rotation as it flew. _

_ The blast was loud, fire, and quake making with enough force to knock Steven onto his knees even from where he launched it and he launched pretty high the cloud cover completely vanished, yet it wasn't enough to stop the oncoming unit. Steven didn't wait, as he removed the construction hand and leapt over the railing into the forest below, making his escape _ . 

*present*

"They had me running for at least thirty minutes. At least I can catch my breath though, it doesn't seem like they chased me here." Steven mused as he stretched and rotated his arms and shoulders. looking at his phone seeing that his pic still wasn't sent. "Everywhere in the world my ass." He muttered as he laid on the ground, trying to relax, as the event took a lot of him. His eyes drooped close.

"You really shouldn't be resting, fool."

Steven opened his eyes with a flutter as he sat up. He turned his head around gathering his baring. 'Still night, still in the field of lilies...So it wasn't a dream...Well, at least I'm not going insane.' The hybrid rationalized.

"Who said that?" Steve called out as he stood up.

"Boy."

Steven felt a shiver run up his spine at the harsh and malicious voice. He turned behind him and there stood Japanese man with one brown eye and one red eye, battle scars on his cheeks, hair slick back appearing like a wing and thick eyebrows. He was finely dressed in a charcoal gray formal vest & dress pants with a purple long sleeve button shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up into cuffs, black dress shoes and red finger-less gloves, embedded with ten metallic studs arranged in an upside-down triangle.

He held himself with an aristocratic air, one doused with menace and malevolence. 

"You survived the 'Jacks'. Resourceful, I suppose."

His harsh tone matched the venom in the taunt.

"That was your doing? Those robots!!" The hybrid barked ire burning within him as his skin slowly took on the dangerous pink glow. 

"It was. What of it, welp?"

The nonchalant demeanor only fed Steven anger. "Why?" Steven stalked forward. "Was you hurt by Rose quartz as well! If so...I am sorry." Steven stopped a half foot away meeting the man's smug eyes, "but I'm not her." His voice receding into a plea, a look of guilt on his face...

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

wiped off with that one statement. 

Steven took a step back in confusion, unsure how to process the implications. "What? You’re not coming after me for my mother's past doings?"

"Boy,I have no idea or interest in your mother or your family. My business.." 

The fear and ire from before spilled into Steven's heart as the man slipped into a fighting stance. 

"with you."

The man's feet were planted firmly on the ground with his left leg in front, slightly bent at the knee while his right was straight. He held his right fist at chest height and his left hand was loosely open, out forward. Ice and steel was the only thing in his eyes.

Steven couldn't get a word out as the older man struck, with hitting his face two jabs followed by a strong strike to the chest knocking him off his feet and into his back.

Coughing, groaning, and tasting his running blood, the hybrid climbed to his feet, holding his hand forward, signaling a cease of action. "Wait..Why are you doing this? I Don't even know your name or what I did to offend you." Steven accused, already feeling his healing working on his swelling gums.

"Kazuya." The fighter's voice held boredom as impatience rolled off him.

"Kazuya." Steven tried out the name before nodding. "My name is…"

"Steven Universe. I know who you are." 

Steven let out a nervous hum at Kazuya. "Right...The robots." He sighed "So...Did I offend you in anyway, is that why you sending your army of jocks-"

"Jacks." 

"Jacks...after me?" Steven tried to speak as jovial as possible to get through his cold exterior, but Kazuya wouldn't budge,not from his objective.

"I just wish to confirm some rumors," The man stated evenly, " to that end, I require an exhibition of sorts.”

“Rumors?” Steven repeated silently, only to just move back from a right hook from Kazuya, his left index holding the bridge of his nose as he felt blood trickle out of a new scar. His anger took over his fear for the moment, as he licked his thumb and rubbed it on the scar. “Good as new.” Steven sneered as the scar closed and disappeared. “There’s another way, like asking. You’re a adult, you should have more manners.” The hybrid snarled. 

“Hmph, so you can heal.” Kazuya smirked “Interesting.”

“Look,” The hybrid breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself down. His eyes still glaring. “I don’t want to fight, I don’t mind showing you what I can do, but not if I have to hurt you..” He spoke with gentle conviction as he waited for Kazuya's answer. His mouth became a grinding snarl as Kazuya let loose a mocking laugh into the night. His laughter fell to chuckles as he glanced at Steven 

“Hurt me? Boy,You might have tricks, ” his laughter died down as he kissed his teeth “but that’s all.”

Steven gave a smug titter as he formed his shield. “I have you know, I’m pretty damn strong,” expecting a look of surprise from Kazuya.

“Hmmph, a shield. What a waste.”

Something about this man irked Steven to no end. the way he seemed so above it all. His analytical eyes and bored, disappointed frown, and unconcerned tone. It was insulting, **_‘and after all the trouble he caused me tonight.’_ ** Steven was not gonna take this on the chin.

“Waste huh? Let’s see about that, Kazuya.” Steven challenged as he lowered his body, his feet planted firmly, and his shield covering him from knee to eye.

“Amusing.” Kazuya accepted as he slipped back into his stance, a little looser than before. 

‘He’s mocking me.’ The young man fumed in his mind, showing his teeth and breathing exasperatedly. “Well what are you waiting for!”

Kazuya answered his childish by stepping forward, cocking his right fist back before shooting it straight towards the shield. 

Amazed horror gripped Steven, as a cackle of blue lightning surged from Kazuya fist upon contact and he found himself sliding back with his shield cracked by the force of the blow. He didn’t have the chance to look over the damage as Kazuya was already charging forward. With a flick of the wrist, Steven replaced the shield with another, and lifted it up to guard against Kazuya’s jumping kick towards his face, being pushed back some more, this time losing his balance and falling to a tumble.

Kazuya is relentless. Not giving him a moment's rest, He charged towards the kneeling Steven tackling the boy to his back. Kneeling himself over Steven's waist, Kazuya smirked before delivering a punch straight for Steven's skull. His fist met shield with a thunderous bang, once again cracking the hard light projection and forcing Steven to make another. He struck again, with the same result. He started to strike more vigorously, breaking shield after shield. Slowly his strikes started becoming faster as if testing Steven’s creation speed.

Steven’s thoughts were a hurricane of terror. ‘ **_This guy is a monster... He’s just tearing through my shields like they’re nothing….’_ **

“Where’s that strength you spoke of?” kazuya taunted as he continued his assault. 

**** Steven felt his rage rise as his body glow. ‘ **_Got to get him…’_ **

“ **OFF OF ME** **_!”_ ** With a mighty roar, Steven summons a bubble throwing his attacker back to the ground. Steven stood up trembling in anger, eyes diamond pink, hair darkish pink, and skin the same color of his eyes. He watched as Kazuya stood up with the damn smug smirk.

“Childlike anger with childlike power.” 

“Childlike…” Steven couldn’t understand why he was so infuriated by this man, but as his nose flared and his clenched fist, all Steven could think about was knocking the smug grin off his face. “ I’ll show you Childlike!” 

Steven launched at Kazuya intent on knocking his block off. He swung his right fist in a haymaker and was blocked by Kazuya’s forearm. The clash created a small shockwave, lifting lilies from the ground and scattering petals all around. He threw another one at Kazuya’s chest only for his fist to be caught and squeezed in Kazuya’s palm. He was caught off guard when Kazuya grabbed his right wrist, cocked his skull back and slammed it into his face. All he felt was blinding pain as he felt himself drop to and slide against the ground.   
Kazuya chuckled as he grabbed the bleeding hybrid by his left calf and in a feat of inhuman strength tossed Steven into a tree, watching as he hit face first. A bit of glee rose within, when he heard Steven groan on impact and slide to his knees, a splotch of blood on its bark. “This is disappointing, " Kazuya walked forward towards the hybrid, "you have power but no strength, no skill..” He folded his arms as he loomed over Steven. “Only tricks.”

“Maybe, but.." Steven started as he attempted to climb to his feet. "I have a whole bunch of them!" He stamped his foot to the ground, instantly summoning a large hexagonal pillar from under Kazuya, pushing upward at an alarming speed before stopping and launching him haphazardly into the sky. Steven leapt after the imbalanced and flailing fighter, grabbed the collar of his shirt and delivered a powerful punch to Kazuya left jaw, "Gah!",

followed by a jab to the mouth, "Oof!",

And a strike with his forearm to Kazuya’s, Which was caught pushed aside. Steven held a cross guard as Kazuya stuck back with a few straight punches of his own, making Steven winced at the strength of each blow threatening to numb his pink arms. 

Kazuya grabbed Steven's trembling and bruised arms, and using momentum of both their bodies and the fall, slammed Steven back hard to the earth with a thundering bang and a sickening fleshy splat.

Steven couldn't even scream as Kazuya grasped his neck and lifted him up above his head as if he was weightless, leaving him dangling in his hand.

"Well, what else can you show me?" Kazuya questioned before he released him and let him stand, before kicking the back of his right knee. 

"Ah!”.

Punching deeply into his left side.

"Oof!"

Kicking his left hip breaking it, 

" ARRH!!"

And sending a right fist straight to the gem.

_ “Kri--Kric-kzz!” _ The sickening cracking could be heard as the pink burned off Steven as he was thrown back to the ground by Kazuya’s attack. Steven huddled in the fetal position at the what felt like flaming drills, digging and burning into his soul, threatening his very life. 

Kazuya looked down at the hybrid. His body withering in pain. His breathing, harsh and erratic, his eyes closed, body bruised, blood ran from his lips, skull, and back; his hands covering his gem. He originally came to see if the gem could be useful...or maybe a threat or a rival. "Not even a warm-up." Kazuya sighed ,kissing his teeth, as he reached for his phone. He dialed a number and stood in silence. "Forget it.There's nothing of worth." The disappointment in his voice was evident. "This was a waste of time and resources." 

Steven opened his eyes to see Kazuya with his back towards him, silhouetted by the moon. He tried to call out to him, to ask why, but he couldn't. He was too weak, to hurt..and too shocked. He watched as the blue lightning from before surrounded the man, before large purplish demonic looking wings sprouted from his back. Glaring as the devil looked over his shoulder towards him, three eyes looking at him, disgusted.

He came in to see if he could be an asset, or if he was a possible threat to him. Now though..He washed all concern and care of Steven Universe. “Live your pathetic life and die your pathetic fate.” With that Kazuya took to the sky like his presence and evil went with him.

The last thing Steven heard before he faded from consciousness was the tell-tale sound of a portal opening up and the sound of someone screaming his name.

  
  



End file.
